Corruption
by inujak
Summary: We've all read the fics were Dante saves Vergil from the dark side. But what happens if you reverse it. Dante has fallen pray to Vergil's reasoning and will stop at nothing to get the power in the other deminsion.


'CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!' These were the only sound that could be heard atop of the massive tower that made the late twin towers look like palm trees. Upon this tower, two swordsmen waged battle against each other. One was clad in crimson red while the other in deep blue. Of course it was hard to tell which color belonged to which for to reasons. The first was the two were moving to fast for the eye to see. The other was that even if you were to catch a glimpse at the two warriors, you would quickly see that the two were mirror images of each other. The two battled on barely aware of the thunderstorm that poured down around them. Harder, faster, stronger the two fighter raged on until there swords crashed into each other so hard it repelled the other away, along with their respective masters. The two stared at each other for a moment before the figure in blue spoke.

"Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sparda." The blue one spoke in a cold tone.

"Father?" The Red chuckled at this. "I don't have a father" He said the last word as if it where poisonous. "I just don't like you, that's all!" The red finished. The two stared at each other again for only a moment before charging each other again. The two swords clashed again with such power even the rain around them was thrown aside as the powers met but did not separate like last time. The swords handlers glared at each other as their swords created sparks, lighting their faces.

"Foolishness, Dante, Foolishness. Might controls everything, and without it you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself" Vergil over powered Dante and showed his blade away. As Dante stood there in a moment of recovery Vergil made a very unexpected move. In one swift motion Vergil sheathed his Yamato, grabbed Dante by the neck and pushed him up against one of the statues that had not been cut down in their battle. As Dante dangled by his throat Vergil lectured.

"Look down at those creatures you fight to protect. Do you see how they run in panic? They are afraid, afraid because they have no power of their own. They are weak and as such pray to anything they think is stronger. You fight so hard against the devils that slip through the cracks to save a few of their insignificant lives, yet they themselves are on the edge of the apocalypse by their own hand." Vergil paused to examine Dante's face. He stilled seemed un-swayed. Vergil was far from giving up. He had an ace up his sleeve.

"But we can stop it. We can stop their pain, their hunger, their sickness, and their hate. We can give them a world of Nirvana." Vergil released Dante as he seemed more interested now. Dante rubbed his throat from the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

"We could also become happy ourselves. We can attain what both of us want." Vergil waited for Dante to speak.

"And exactly what is that" Dante asked with an indifferent tone.

"Our mother" Vergil said simply. Dante's face tilted down and he took on a distracted look. He finally spoke

"How do we go about getting this so called power?"

Vergil chuckled and offered his twin a hand which Dante hesitantly toke.

"It is simple my dear brother, we obtain are fathers power in the lower part of this tower. However we cannot continue with you in the state you're in now." Vergil spoke in his usual cold demeanor.

"So I'm a bit outta breath. Give me a sec and I'll be fine." Even as Dante said this he new something was amiss.

"That is not what I meant." Vergil said with a sigh, his back now turned to Dante. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do next but it is imperative you unleash your true power."

Before Dante could react Vergil unsheathed his prized katana and dug right through his twin's torso. Dante sat there speechless at his brother's lowness. It was all a plot to gain his trust then betray him. He could feel the darkness of unconsciousness surround him but with it something else. Before Dante could go completely limp, Vergil pulled his sword out of his brother's chest and walked away while Dante's motionless body hit the floor in a pool of blood that washed away with the rain. He had not even walked ten feet before he felt it, the outrages power flowing from behind him, launching itself at him. With inhuman agility he spun back around and raised his sward to stop the fist that was mere inches away from his head. The sword cut deep into the new out of control Dante's hand but it didn't seem to affect him in the least. He twisted his hand around, cutting it even more, to grab hold of the sword and through it over his shoulder with Vergil as well. Vergil landed on his feet and turned, ready for any incoming attacks but none had been launched. Instead his brother seemed to be staggering towards him as if fighting something internally. Finally he paused and squeezed his fist hard as the energy was released from within. He transformed into a creature to horrible to describe as he screeched a terrible cry. This lasted only a few seconds before he turned back to his original state and fell to the ground like a corpse. Vergil walked over to his brother's body and stood there readying himself for something worst than the monster which had just appeared from Dante, his rage. He stood for several minutes until a man came from behind the two of them. "You spared him? This was not in the plan." The man said bluntly and coldly.

"I thought it would be a good idea to have some reinforcement incase things don't go exactly as planned." Vergil spoke without even looking at him. And so they sat there in silence, waiting for the body in front of them to move.

* * *

**Well I finally got the first chapter out. I know it's short but I wanted to see if anyone would read it first. please R&R**


End file.
